Halone
Halone (pron. Ha-'''low'-nay) is one of the Twelve, and the matron deity of Ishgard. She, like others, is known by many epithets: the Fury, Mover of Glaciers, Goddess of War, among others. Early History Halone was the last of the Twelve to emerge from the Whorl''But not the last of the Twelve to come into being at all; that last is Nald'thal, whose birth came otherwise., and was placed by Nymeia under the care and tutelage of Rhalgr. Thus, She is often referred to as the daughter of Rhalgr, and the sister of Byregot, who directly preceded Her. It is said that the decision to give Her raising to Rhalgr was due to Halone's nearly uncontrolled ambition; Nymeia feared that it would lead to chaos and destruction. As Halone grew in strength and the wisdom of Rhalgr, Oschon invited Her on one of His wanderings. Eager to try Her strength, She challenged every living creature She met to battle. She achieved victory after victory, and the taste for martial prowess and bloodshed drove her to perfect the art of killing. Nophica, Whose creatures these were, was enraged by what She viewed as wanton slaughter, and troubled mightily by the fact that they were thus consigned to wander the void aimlessly. She attempted to challenge Halone Herself, but the Fury snubbed Her. A wary truce was only had between Them when Oschon brought Nald'thal into existence to keep the spirits of the dead and see them into the afterlife. Depiction and Worship Halone is often depicted in art as a mighty warrior, bearing a great bronze shield and one to three spears. Those spears make Her symbol. She is associated with the element of ice, and indeed it is fitting, for She is as hard and relentless as the onslaught of a glacier, as ferocious as a blizzard, and as readily moved. However, She is not without a softer side; She is said to love the Halone gerbera, and watches over the Holy See of Ishgard as their matron deity. The Orthodox Church maintains and governs the worship practices of Halone, which are highly ritualized and structured, with regular feast days. Prayer beads are often used in devotions to the Fury. The first moon of the year is named for and dedicated to Her. The Enchiridion is said to be a collection of Her teachings, and it makes up part of the Orthodox Church's canon (along with doctrines published by the clergy). It is said that Halone is the ruler over the Heaven and Hell of Ice. The former, it is written, is a glorious palace of frozen moonlight, carved out with Her spear, and it is the final rest of heroes, knights, the benevolent, and the faithful in marriage. Into the Hell of Ice fall icicles from this palace, raining down ceaselessly upon cowards, deserters, and adulterers. Shiva Rumors abound of a Primal named Shiva, who is meant to be founded upon the reverence of Saint Shiva, and who was summoned by the Dravanian heretics. Speculation necessarily flourishes upon so sensational a thing, but it is believed that her image was heavily influenced by what we know of Halone. Mark of Halone The Fury's Gaze, a stone bearing the symbol of Halone, can be found in Coerthas Central Highlands. The Calamity shifted its location, as everything else, from what was once Camp Riversmeet to its current place.Category:Transcendent Category:Ceredan Brooks (author)